when i finally realised it was too late
by Chiharu Yoshimi
Summary: there are no second chances in life. ex delinquent Maka is enjoying her life to the fullest, to not regret. Soul her old comrade is here to take her back. How will things turn out for the two? SoMa YEAH! R&R to make my day.
1. encounter boy with white hair

**author's note:**

**OK SOOOOO... i made another fanfic, nothing magical or supernatrual this time just ordinary highschool life hope you like it ;) oh and i love reviews sooo review yeah?**

* * *

><p>"Maka" the teacher called "Maka, wake up"<p>

there was no reply.

"MAKA WAKE UP"

*sssnnnorrrreee*

" I SAID WAKE UP" Maka's teacher rolled up her book and hit it hard on Maka's head

"What the hell is that?" Maka said panicking, then she looked up to see her teacher. 'oh no' she thought 'i'm dead'

"can you repeat what you just said Maka?" her teacher said in a stern voice

"what on earth was that" Maka said convincingly

"are you sure that's what you said?"

"yup, very sure"

"well your wrong. Stop acting dumb, you know what you said and i ain't gonna repeat it, i told you no bad words in this class, we only use nice words that shows everyone _love _and _respect _understand?"

"y-y-yes miss"

"good, now get the hell back to work you punk"

'hypocrite' Maka thought and tried her best to concentrate in class

* * *

><p>Finally class was over and she met up with Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, Liz and Black Star for lunch.<p>

"i had the worse morning today" Maka groaned

"urrrhh, isn't it like any other morning?" Tsubaki commented

"bahahahahahah" laughed Liz "this never gets old"

"you got yelled at again" giggled Patti

"what are you doing?" kid said turning towards Black Star "why are you making such an ugly face?"

"SHUT UP, THIS IS NO UGLY FACE. CARVE THIS FACE INTO YOUR MIND BECAUSE THIS IS GONNA BE THE FACE THAT WILL OWN GOD ONE DAY."

Kid sighed. "he's at it again, the whole god killing thing"

Maka sat up straight and yelled "I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING" all eyes were looking at her. "ISN'T THERE A TRANSFER STUDENT IN OUR CLASS TODAY?"

"oh, naaaaaaaaa there isn't anyyy" Kid said sarcastically

"oh, then i must have remembered wrong" Maka said disappointed

Kid raged, there was no more holding back "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT SARCASTIC MEANS? JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE TWO pERFECTLY SYMMETRYCAL PONY TAILS IT DOES NOT MEAN I WON'T YELL AT YOU, BECAUSE I JUST DID"

"ohhhhh, so that means there is a transfer student, gee tell me that clearly."

Kid was Mad and was on the verge of having a brake out.

"run Maka, he's dangerous now." They all screamed

Maka sighed... "why does this happen all the time?" but she ran for her life anyways

"OIII CAME BACK HERE MAKA" Kid yelled and then he broke free from Liz and Patti's grip to chase after Maka

They have been running for a while now and finally reached the stairs, Maka signalled Kid to stop running then said " no more, can't, run, anymore"

"bad luck" Kid grinned i'm finally gonna win today

"you leave me no choice" Maka said and was about to run away again but misplaced her foot and fell down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs was a boy who's about to walk up

"WHATCH OUT BOY WITH THE WHITE HAIR, SHE'S GONNA SQUISH YOU" Kid called out but... too late

There was a loud 'CRASH' and Kid sighed as he ran down the stairs to see Maka on top of a boy who he has never seen before.

Maka stood up, and glared at Kid "KID YOU ASSHOLE JUST TRIP ME DOWN THE STAIRS HUH?"

"WHAT? YOU FELL YOURSELF DON'T GO BLAMING IT ON OTHERS"

"I DID NOT EAT LUNCH TODAY OK?"

"and i care because?"

just then there was a rumbling sound 'ggggrrrrrr'

Kid sighed.

"you should care because my fist is rumbling with justice" Maka said trying to hide the fact she is hungry

" LIKE I TOLD YOU I DID NOT DO ANYTING WRO-

"SHUT UP" the boy with white hair said before Kid could finish his sentence

now both their attention was on him. "do you mind? get off me Maka" the boy with white hair said

"who are you?" Maka replied


	2. reunion for the two

**yayayyy... finally chapter two, im just started to write not long ago so i'm sorry if it's bad buttt... hope you enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

><p>"have you forgotten already?" said the boy with white hair<p>

"do you know him?" Kid asked Maka

"he does look familiar... but no i don't know him" let's go i'm hungry

"but the bell just rang for class" kid sighed

"eh? WHAT? ALREADY? BUT I'M HUNGRY!"

"i'll buy you food later so let's go to class"

"now this is a good deal"

Kid and Maka walked to class, when they arrived at the door none of them dared to go in.

"you go in first" Maka said

"no you should go in first" Kid offered

"naaa, it's alright i'll let you go in first today"

"but then that means i won't be a gentlemen so you go in first, ladies first"

"you chicken, hurry up and go in already what are you so scared of?"

"your one to talk, you know how scary the teacher can be when your late for class, besides i'm buying you food later"

"fine, i'll go in first you CHICKEN"

Maka quietly slide the door open and sneaked but after 3 or 4 steps she was BUSTED.

"OI MAKA your late" Black Star said not getting a single clue of what is happening at the moment

Maka slapped her forehead and tried to avoid eye contact with the teacher but no use. The teacher was about to lecture Maka but just at that very moment Maka said "oh Kid there you are, I've been looking all over for you, i'm so glad you're safe"

"what do you mean glad he's safe?" the teacher questioned Maka

"well you see teacher, after you hit my head this morning, i realised that i need to change who i am and love people more also to try and stop using bad language, so therefore i helped Kid, he told me he needed to buy lunch at the vending machine but the bell rung so he asked me to cover up for him and that way like you said i'm helping people right? So i covered up for him but then when i turned my back on him for just a second, he left without saying a word. I was so worried so i went to look for him therefore i am late for class but please teacher, don't get mad at him for using me, threatening me, harming me, yelling at me, tripping me and making me late for class. We should just pretend this never happened ok? I'm fine with it, who's with me?" Maka scanned around the class and everyone looked convinced until someone said

"miss, she's lying. I was with them for the second half of lunch"

Maka shot her attention to the front of the class and there he was, the boy with white hair then hesitantly Maka looked back at the teacher and laugh "ahahhaha... what a funny joke white hair boy ehe .. ehe.. he... he ..." this time no one was convinced anymore 'shit, there goes my plan...'

"what pretty hair you have today teacher, by the way love the shirt, the stains on it looks g-g-good" Maka praised

"BAHAHAHHAHA, she said there are stains on your shirt teacher" the white hair boy laughed

The teacher looked sad "they are not stains" she sobbed "how many people have said that today?"

'there goes plan b" Maka thought.

Maka walked up to the white haired boy and said "you just had to ruin the plans of blaming it on Kid, but anyway how did you get here so fast? I remembered we left you at the bottom of the stairs"

"i took the short route here"

"there is no short route"

"umm... yes there is.."

"tell me that earlier, just make me walk all the way here then tell me theres a shorter route, how nice of you?" Maka said sarcastically

"ummm... first of all, you should know caus you have been here longer, second of all, you never asked and third of all your the one who left me behind"

"yyyyeeeeaaahhhhh... like i'm supose to know before hand that you were in my class"

"weellll you should have been infromed that there was a transfer student"

This argument continued for a long time... actually it never would have stopped if it weren't for the bell that rang for home time. Maka ran out first, leaving Kid still to shock to speak and teacher still upset about her shirt. Tsubaki, Black Star Liz and Patti are trying to get Kid back to his senses.

* * *

><p>"sooooo..." said Maka who stood in the alley waiting for The white hair boy "why did you come here, Soul Eater Evans?<p>

"oh looks like you remembered after all"

"i'm not that forgetful, although sometimes i wish i could forget the likes of you"

"thats hurtful, Maka. After all we've been through"

"SHUT UP! Get to the point, why did you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Soul laughed "to bring you back to the place you belong..."


	3. HE is back in my life

"i told them when i left that i won't return" Maka said angrily "i have a life to get on with so stop bothering me"

"your attached to this place aren't you?" soul grinned "i can see why there are interesting people in your class, but your deceiving them, they don't know who you really are"

"SHUT UP" Maka yelled "get out of my life ok?"

"Maka, why did you quit?"

"i have my own reasons"

"i see, looks like i'm going to be joining your little group in school" Soul laughed

Maka glared at him.

"don't worry your past will be kept a secret"

"why are you going this far?"

"i have my own reasons"

"just remember, i have no intension of returning" Maka spat and walked away.

"you still haven't realised yet aye? Maka" Soul said to himself as he leaned his back against the wall and smirked

* * *

><p>"sooo... to make up for yesterdays interruption from the ONLY person who would do such things" the teacher turned to glare at Maka, and Maka hesitantly smiled "we will welcome him once again" the teacher continued<p>

"the name is Soul Eater Evans, nice to meet 'ya all"

The girls in Maka's classroom screamed and blushed

"he's so hot" screamed on girl

"no, he's cool" screamed the other

Maka sighed, 'i don't know what is so good about him' she thought 'even though i have known him ever since'

"quiet down now" the teacher yelled "go take a seat Soul, anywhere you want"

"Anywhere i want? Really? Well then, i'll sit next to Maka"

Maka froze of shock but came back to her senses "but there is already someone sitting next to me, can't you see? There is a girl sitting next to me"

"no it's alright with me" the girl blushed

"WHAT? Don't give him your seat so easily!" Maka yelled

"but he's hot" the girl replied and turning even redder as she left her seat to find a new one.

'i feel like puking' Maka thought

Soul grinned as he sat down next to Maka "hi Maka, nice to meet you"

The whole class started a commotion everyone was whispering, the girls were cursing Maka for being near soul

Maka however did not care, she ignored Souls greeting. Which of course did not make Soul give up. Instead, he grinned and whispered, "don't blame me for feeling sick after this" Maka knew what was about to come, but before she could stop Soul, he blurted it out "Maka, from the first time i met you, i realised. Your emerald eyes are the only light for me"

Maka felt sick she feels like puking, honestly. This is no sarcasm.

" looking at you makes my heart melt instantly" Soul continued knowing that Maka can't take it anymore. Maka glanced around the room all the girl's eyes were day dreaming looking at Soul while listening and taking in every word he said. 'NO MORE' thought Maka 'i'm at my limit.'

Maka closed one hand over her mouth while clutching her stomach with the other 'kill me' she thought, then looked up to Soul, he noticed her glare and they locked eyes. He smirked and Maka clenched her fist ready to punch any minute now. Soul was about to start another one of his corny lines but Maka managed to kick his legs in time, Soul's face went pale.

"teacher i don't think soul is feeling too well, i'm gonna take him to the nurse office" Maka called out and dragged Soul out of class

"come back quickly" the teacher yelled after them

"sure" Maka yelled back

* * *

><p>Soul fell down to the ground and laughed, "BAHAHAHHAHA, you should've seen your expressions earlier, it was priceless. I should do that more often"<p>

Maka glared "you should know better than anyone else that those kind of lines kills me, it is so dame corny, how do you even survive after saying such things?"

"maybe not..." Soul corrected himself

"good, i like this answer better"

"why are we here? Isn't this the rooftop?"

"cause if we were in the nurse office, i can't yell at you. Anyways better get back to class"

"what about you?"

" i'm going to the nurse office"

"why?"

"still sick from all the things you said"

"then i'll come too"

"why?"

"you kicked me"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO SKIP CLASS"

"like your one to talk"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO CLASS OR WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER KICK?"

"don't worry about it, i like going to class better" pouted Soul as he walked back to class

Maka went to the nurse office

"hows it going Maka?" Alex the nurse said as Maka walked in

"good... feel kind of sick"

"BAHAHHAHAHA, what happened this time?"

"transfer student"

"do you know that guy?"

"yeah"

"is he one of your old friends"

"yeah... "

"i see"

Maka went to rest one of the beds

"Maka... remember, there is no second chances"

Maka did not reply, the nurse walked out of the office to make some tea

"i know that, don't need to tell me. It getting closer isn't it?" Maka said quietly to herself as she fell into deep sleep...


	4. camping, behold MAKA CHOPP

"sooo... why am i sitting next to you?" Maka asked

"cause we did the lucky dip thingy and we both got the same number" Soul replied

Maka sat quietly, there was an awkward silence which lasted no longer than thirty seconds cause Black Star yelled out "WE'RE FINALLY HERE"

"WHERE? WHERE?" Liz sticked her head out of the bus window.

"i found it~" Patti giggled

"can't even enjoy the weekend quietly, i got dragged by you people to go on camp" sighed Kid

"you wanted to come along in the first place" said Soul

"what? Your saying I want to spend my weekend with you guys?"

"nnaaaaa" Soul said sarcastically "what else could i be sayi-

"because we love you so much, you are like the symmetrical god in our life" Maka finished the sentence for Soul.

Before Soul could say another word. Maka dragged him close to her and whispered "shut up asshole, DO NOT EVER get Kid mad"

"why?" soul asked

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? CAUSE IF HE GETS MAD WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THE FOOD AND TRAVELING FEES?" Maka yelled

They all looked at her

"what happened to the whispering?" Soul chuckled

"ummm... what Maka mean was because we respect Kid thats why he should pay?" Tsubaki said hesitantly trying to convince Kid that what he heard was wrong, but no, Kid was not convinced

"this is all your fault Maka, Kid won't pay for us anymore" Black Star groaned and Patti laughed

"what? Blame it on Soul" Maka tried to pass on the fault

"eh? Why is it my fault?"

"cause you made him mad in the first place"

"i never did so"

"wanna bet asshole?"

"stop calling that you flat chest"

"they all looked at him, _flat chest_ is one thing never to be mentioned in front of Maka.

They all looked away trying best to pretend nothing happened because they knew what was about to come, everyone did but Soul.

"MAKA CHOPP - -"

Soul fell unconscious

* * *

><p>"are you ready?" Kid asked<p>

"any time" Black star replied

Kid threw the ball up and slammed it down hard, lucky for Black Star's fast sharp movements he managed to return the ball in time, which then was returned by Kid and Black Star missed the ball.

"you suck at table tennis" Maka called out

"shut up" Black star replied

"why is there a table tennis in the middle of the forest? We are camping, not at a hot spring" said Soul

"ummmm... we are camping near a hot spring so..." said Black star

"so?"

"sooo... i thought it would be nice to play table tennis, and in hot springs there are some table tennis available" Black Star continued

"so in other words you just took it?" Maka Asked

"yeah... about that... i wouldn't say _took_, it's called borrowing. Besides it won't be obvious, i'm sure they have more somewhere in the storage room"

"say... where did you take the table tennis from? The storage? Or the game room?"

"game room, why?"

"so how many table tennis are there in the game room?"

"none now that i borrowed one without asking"

"hehehehehe i see" Maka Laughed

"funny right?" Black Star laughed as well "AHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA-

"FUNNY MY ASS! HOW DO YOU CALL THIS NOT OBVIOUS? THERE IS ONE TABLE TENNIS IN THE GAME ROOM THAT IS NOW MISSING, WOW SO NOT OBVIOUS" Maka screamed with sarcasm

Soul, Patti, Liz, and Tsubaki laughed while Black Star gets lectured by Maka

"idiots" sighed kid

* * *

><p>"are you guys ready?" asked Maka<p>

"yeah, go on" they all replied

And so... Maka started telling her scary story...

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>aurthors note; thanks to all those who have commeted, i owe you guys heaps, and to all those who even can be bothered reading my story this far, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. hope you enjoyed this so far, if it's boring then i swear i'll try to make it better. next chapter is going to be about Maka telling her scary story YAYAY there will also be a suprise ;)<strong>


	5. story time big suprise!

**authors note; who likes scary stories? I DOOOO i'm sorry if your not a fan of scary stories but this one was comepletely made up by me. i made it as i went along so i'm sorry for thoes who like scary stories if it's not good. anyways i hope you enjoy it. remember to review... if can even be bothered reading my authors note or made it this far, cause it'll make my day ;) thanks.**

* * *

><p>The wind whispered softly as all 7 of them gathered in a tent,<p>

"this is how the story goes" Maka said in a low soft voice to get in the mood

"i ain't gonna like this" Liz whined but was ignored so she hugged Patti

"Not long ago in a forest somewhere in the mountains of Japan were a group of kids, they lived around the area so they often played with each other, 7 kids altogether..."

"no need to be specific" Liz cried

"one day, while playing together they found some ripped up pieces of paper near their hideout, out of curiosity the kids picked it up. "what is this?" Mika one of the seven kids said

"hayee is this blood on it?" said Kyouko

"why don't we try putting it together?" suggested Tachi

"nice idea" Binami agreed

After a while, the kids finally finished

"all done" yelled Loki

"that was tough" pourika sighed "so who knows how to read this?"

Sakura went to have a look at the letter and she was scared. "it says; my life, my treasure, all stolen, i curse you humans for as long as this paper lives on. Each shall die. Deep in pain. One cut, the other hanged, third one drowns and fourth one smashed, 5th one burns and the 6th one eaten. Lucky for the last, cause he or she will inherit my role."

All the kids looked at each other, not knowing what to do, they were all scared.

"just some stupid joke" Tachi laughed

"what if it's real?" Loki said looking worried

"hang on, it says something at the back" Sakura whispered "for those who think it's fake, i shall prove to you that the curse is real, the night this sheet of paper is put together a death will occur from being shot by an arrow on the arrow will be clues helping each one of you to survive."

They were scared, so they decided to go home for the day trying to convince themselves that this is all made up. However they were still worried each and every one of them had a bad feeling. That night like what was written on the paper, a murder took place in that village. A man shot by an arrow through the heart with a note tied to it. Everyone in the village panicked but it calmed down after a while. The village's elder took the note from the arrow and told the village he will keep the note.

During the commotion the 7 kids gathered and all was just as frightened as the other, "we are going to die" they all said

Sakura waited for her parents to sleep then snuck out late at night around 11:30 pm she slowly crept towards the elder's house to get the piece of paper with the clues, she didn't want to die. But when she got there the piece of paper was gone, and then she heard footsteps she listened to them carefully and followed it to see her friend Tachi reading the clues she was looking for. At that moment she knew what she had to do to survive. She looked around her and found an old rusty knife that has already been used, she knew because there was dried blood on it, she took the knife and slowly walked up to Tachi...

"forgive me" she said and stabbed him with the knife over and over again. She gave a final blow and left the knife there piercing through Tachi's stomach. She took the paper and walked away thinking that no one saw her. But she was wrong. Hiding in the bush was Mika, who witnessed everything, just before Sakura was out of sight Mika slipped and fell with a loud thud...

Sakura turned around to see Mika in fear "another prey huh?" Sakura said emotionlessly and slowly walked towards Mika who was too scared to move. Sakura squeezed Mika's neck before she even had the chance to scream, Mika tried to resist Sakura's grip but it just got tighter and tighter until there was no more sign of life in Mika. "Another one down" said Sakura and she dragged Mika towards a shed close by and hung her, in the darkest corner of the shed a pair of eyes were staring at Sakura in horror."

"i don't want to know anymore" Scream Liz "no more scary things, I'm going to die from fear"

"SHUT UP LIZ" yelled Black Star it was just about to get interesting

"your shaking though" Maka sighed

"i agree with Liz" Tsubaki quietly said "it is getting a bit scary"

"girls these days" Kid said while his legs are shaking from fear

"right, _girls _these days" Soul said with sarcasm and chuckled to himself, then he thought 'why does this story sound so familiar?'

"sooo... do you want me to continue or not?"

There was silence

"Guess not." Maka said a bit disappointed yet happy cause she actually forgot how the rest of the story went.

Everyone was about to walk back to their tents when suddenly there was a loud BOOM

They all stood close to each other and looked around, the forest was on fire, they are surrounded by fire, hungry fire that's about to eat them up any minute now.

Maka looked around; from the corner of her eyes she saw it. Someone running away, he or she was wearing a black hoddie with a logo that said "HUNGRY FOR TROUBLE ;)"

Don't tell me it's _them_...


	6. the BIG first aid

_That logo is..._

Everyone was in a panic,

"how do we stop the fire?" Black Star yelled

"DON'T WORY ABOUT STOPING IT! THINK OF WAYS TO ESCAPE" yelled Kid

"shut up" Liz yelled "this is no time for complains"

"oooohhh... this is bad" laughed Patti

"this is really bad, how did this happen?" Tsubaki said in fear

Maka looked around, and saw the table tennis and some left over drink bottles 'thats it she thought'

"everyone, follow my lead" Maka yelled and all attention was on her "help me out here Soul, are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"sure i am" laughed Soul "just like the old times"

Maka grinned and went to grab the three left over bottles while Soul grabbed the table tennis, Maka pour water on the Table Tennis so that it evenly spreads out, she was about to empty the third bottle when Soul yelled out "STOP"

"what now?" Maka said feeling annoyed

"save the third bottle, i'm thirsty"

"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT BEING THIRSTY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" they all yelled

"SHUT UP," Soul yelled back "i can die for not drinking water"

No one else can be bothered talking back because the real problem is the fire.

"ok" said Maka "i'm going to extinguish one small part f the fire using this wet table tennis, when that happens i want all out you to use that as an exit before it lights up again"

"roger" that all saluted

"here goes nothing" Maka grinned as she threw the wet table tennis on top of the fire. One by one they all ran out, Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, Black star and Soul.

"Maka" Soul screamed, the fire was back on and it was burning brighter than before because now it has more fuel (the table tennis) but Maka is still trapped inside.

"shit" Soul cursed, "one bottle is not enough water"

"don't worry about me" Maka yelled "just get the fuck out of here then call for help"

The fire burned closer and closer towards her

"there is no fucking time to call for help" Soul yelled angrily the rest was to shocked for words

Soul clenched his fist and poured the remaining bottle of water over himself, then he ran into the fire courageously. When he reached inside, he grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her so that she is leaning her head on his chest, and put his arms around her, then with one big jump they both escaped. Luckily Maka is unharmed, whereas Soul's leg got caught within the fire and is injured.

"CALL THE DRIVER" Maka yelled and immediately Kid took out his phone and called his driver.

"rich people comes in handy" Black Star laughed

" make sure there is first aid in the car, the best first aid you can get" Maka told Kid and Kid told the driver.

5 minutes later, the Car arrived and they all went in, Maka and Kid supporting Soul.

"where is the first aid?" Maka asked the driver

"like you ordered, here it is" the driver replied

All eyes fell upon an huge box, no kidding, it is really big.

"wow, isn't that a bit too much?" asked Maka

"you asked for the best" replied the driver

"good enough" Maka continued "but really, what is in here, and ambulance?" Maka opened the box and to her surprise, a woman wearing glasses and a white coat appeared. Everyone was speechless, even Kid.

"i'm sorry, we couldn't fit an ambulance" the Driver apologized "so we brought our best nurse instead.

They were still all to shock to say anything.

"well better get going" said the driver as he started the car. The nurse bandaged Souls leg after applying some cold cream.

"you're really rich" they all said to Kid

"don't look at me, even i'm surprised" he answered back awkwardly

* * *

><p>"how's your leg?" Maka asked soul on the balcony the next morning<p>

"fine, it's all healed. The strange cream actually works, lucky i was thirsty, or you would have been a goner" Soul laughed

"shut up, but thats nice to hear"

"hayee Maka... when the camp site was burning..."

"yeah, i know... it was _them_ right?"

"looks like you realised..." Soul sighed "i was too late"

"what do you mean?"

"if i had taken you back earlier this would've never happened"

"sooo.. they are really after me huh?" Maka sighed "you guys can still do this after what has happened?"

"i'm sorry" Soul apologized

"i forgot most of it already, i have nothing to do with it anymore"

Soul grinned 'i still can't be forgiven yet...' he thought to himself

"this is going to continue" Soul warned

"looks like it" Maka laughed

"i'm gonna help you guys out"

Maka looked at Soul, and he gave her a mischievous wink.

"what is wrong with you eyes?" laughed Maka

"SHUT UP, it called a wink, A WINK" Soul yelled angrily

"BAHAHHAHAHA," Maka laughed "help out all you want but promise me one thing"

"what is it?" Soul asked curiously

"don't tell the others anything about it"

"that goes without saying" Soul grinned

But, little did they know that fromo behind the doory of the rooftop, someone was listening to the whole conversation...

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE; soooo... i finally finished this chapter... it's one of my favourite so far. did you enjoy it?... thats only if you made it this far without thinking that it's boring... anyways best whishes to thoes who are reading my stories ;)<strong>


	7. punishment DA DAA DAAA

"what was that all about?..." Tsubaki whispered from behind the doors of the rooftop.

"well, class is starting soon. Gotta go now aye?" said Maka as she stood up

"yeah" Soul said lazily and stretched his arms as he walked behind Maka towards the door

'they're coming, i need to hide' thought Tsubaki so she ran for class before them.

* * *

><p>"OKKKKKK PEOOOPLEEEE. TIME FOR EXCITING NEWS" the teacher yelled "GUESS WHAT IS COMMING UP SOON?" she looked around and no one answered, so she turned to Maka. "Maka can you please answer?"<p>

There was a small silence interrupted by a loud snore. Everyone in class tried to hold in their laughter but burst out laughing leaded by Liz who was laughing the loudest of all. The teacher was mad, very mad. "WAKE UP" she screamed

This time, the same thing repeated. There was silence, then a loud snore. But. Not by the same person, not Maka. This time, it was Soul. The teacher rolled up her book and everyone knew what was about to happen.

Kid sighed.

Liz continued to laugh

"they're going to get hit" Patti giggled

"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT GOD" Black Star yelled

"that has nothing to do with what's happening at the moment" Tsubaki explained, but part of her was elsewhere, she is still wondering about what they were talking about on the roof top.

The teacher raised her hand high and slammed the rolled up book onto the head of Soul and Maka continuously

"FAR OUT. WHY IS IT HAILING DURING SPRING" Maka yelled

"HAILING? IT'S MORE LIKE A CURSE THAT WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE" Soul screamed.

But when they finally came back to their senses they realised what they were about to face, consequences.

"what did you just say?" the teacher smiled feeling irritated

"just talking about how nice your shirt is, isn't that right Soul?" Maka hesitantly smiled

"yup, lovely shirt" Soul replied

No one is convinced. Not after what has happened the last time Maka tried to compliment the teacher's shirt.

"ok, the schools festival is coming up so what would you guys like to do?" the teacher asked

Everyone started yelling out things like "coffee shop"

"Sweets shop"

"haunted house"

"play of Romeo and Juliet"

After a while, we all came to the conclusion of "the haunted house"

Soul and Maka sighed, lucky no punishment they thought. But like the old people say, fast luck is just about as good as expired milk.

"soooo, Maka and Soul will be in charge of preparing and organizing the haunted house and they will also attend the meetings to talk about the progress of the haunted house." The teacher finalized

"WHAT?" yelled Maka

"HUH?" yelled Soul

"thats right, that is the punishment, NOW GET TO WORK" yelled the teacher.

They both sighed. 'this is bad' they both thought

The bell for home time wrung and they walked home together. Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patti.

"sucks to be you" Black star laughed

"i know right?" agreed Liz "the meetings are horrible"

Patti laughed.

"hope you survive" Kid grinned

Maka and Soul both sighed.

"is sleeping a sin now?" Maka said aloud

"ahhahaha i get that" Soul laughed

Tsubaki remained quiet, too busy thinking.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked "you're so quiet today"

"nothing" Tsubaki tried to laugh

"isn't she always quiet?" Black star asked

"true that" Liz agreed. They stopped at the cross road and separated home.

* * *

><p>"isn't she a bit full of herself?" a girl whispered<p>

"she's getting on my nerves" another girl said

"who does she think she is? Getting all close with Soul"

"leaves us no choice right?"

"yeah, we should start warning her..."


	8. transfer student AGAIN?

Maka stretched her arms and yawned loudly as she arrived at her locker,

"what the hell is this?" Maka asked herself as a note fell down.

She opened it and it says 'meet me after school behind the gym'

'what the hell?' thought Maka 'am i suppose to meet this person now? Who could it be? I bet you it's just a prank'

"hayee Maka, morning" yelled Liz walking up to her

"oh, hayee" Maka replied still confused about the letter

"what's that?" Liz asked

"i dunno, some letter"

"ohhhhhhhhh... could it be? Could it be?"

"what?"

"it's what people call a love letter"

"eh? People still does this kind of thing? Makes me sick"

"geeezzzz Maka, your boring. Why not check it out though?"

"but... "

"don't worry about it. Just give whoever it is a chance yeah?"

"fine..." Maka agreed still suspecting the letter.

The bell rang for first period and Maka carried her books to class. When she arrived, she opened the door and to her surprise, _he _stood in front of her. She dropped her books and stared in horror.

"HAYEEE, MAKA" Black Star yelled "finally early for once ayee?"

Patti giggle

"this is not something you see everyday" Kid sighed

"SHUT UP, THERE IS A TRANSFER STUDENT HERE" the teacher yelled

Maka didn't take her eyes off the transfer student.

"your friends are calling for you" he said and Maka ignored the comment.

Then there was footsteps coming from the hallway, Maka still to shock to move.

"SORRY I'M LATEEEE" yelled Soul as he came running into class but like Maka, he froze to stare at the transfer student.

"hayee, Soul" the transfer student called out "hows it going?"

"what are you doing here?" Soul asked in disgust

"i'm going to finish what you came here to do" he replied.

"do you guys know each other?" the teacher asked

"Not. At. All" Maka answered sharply and pulled Soul to their seats.

"hi, my name is Daichi. Please to meet ya 'all"

Maka glared, Soul did too

Tskubaki looked at the situation carefully from the back of the room next to Liz.

"where do i sit?" Daichi asked

"anywhere you want" the teacher replied.

"then... next to Maka..."

"are you blind? Soul and this girl over here is already sitting next to me. Get a dame clue" Maka yelled

Daichi ignored Maka and walked up to her seat. Everyone's eyes were concentrating on them. Daichi sweetly smiled at the girl on Maka's left and she blushed and said "y-y-you can have my seat"

"ehhhh? Really? Thank you" Daichi said happily "i owe you one"

Daichi winked at the girl and she turned even redder.

"i'm having a sense of de ja vu. I have seen this all before" Maka sighed

"sorry Maka" the girl said before she left her seat "he looks soo cool though.

Maka looked up at Daichi and thought 'what is with girls nowadays? He just looks like a punk, black hair with red and white highlights, a few piercings and thats about it'

Daichi sat down next to Maka and smiled sweetly. Soul glared.

"there is a meeting today" the teacher called out to Soul and Maka

They both groaned "yeeesss, we knoowww"

"what meeting?" Daichi asked

"it's about the sports festival" the teacher replied

"that sounds interesting, can i help out?"

"eh? Ok, it sounds like a good idea, can't trust those two with much things" the teacher replied

"WHAT?" Soul and Maka both yelled...

"any problem with that?" the teacher glared.

"nothing at all" they replied and both glared at Daichi

'honestly, i know how important life is but, KILL ME SOMEBODY' Maka thought 'why does he have to appear now of all times, how complicated is my going to get...?'

* * *

><p>"Did you her the letter?" a girl asked<p>

"yup, everything went well, she is going to meet 'us' at the gym later on today"

"good, we need to give her a good warning. not only Soul but now the new hot kid is getting tricked by her, that slut"

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: okkaayyeeee, i had a hard time writting this, cause i really do not like fan girls, they piss my off but i need them here for the drama, and maybe a romance sene? ahahhaha ok, hope you guys look forwad to the next chapter ;)<strong>

**oh and thank you soo much for all the reviews. they are so nice, my inspiration to write.**


	9. Soul and Daichi's prayers

Sigggghhhhh... "what will happen to my high school life now?" Maka yelled

"whats wrong with your life?" Kid asked

"long story" Maka replied

"my life is getting better by the day, cause the day has nearly come, on that coming day I SHALL BEAT GOD"

"SHUT UP, i don't care about you beating god" Maka groaned

"YOU SHUT UP, SHOW ME RESPECT" Black Star argued

"both of you... SHUT UP" Soul interrupted

"i agree" Daichi said

...

"eh? Why are you here?" Maka and Soul asked

"oh, the teacher told me to follow you guys just in case you get in trouble... again" Daichi replied bluntly

'really... what is going on with my life?' Maka sighed

"OH, I JUST REMEMBERED, isn't it about time you go?" Liz said

"go where?" Maka asked lazily

"you forgot already? The letter"

"OHHHH,I REMEMBER NOW"

"what letter?" Soul asked

"it's a _loveee leeetttteeerrrr" _Liz exaggerated.

"huh? A love letter?" both Soul and Daichi said in shocked.

"i bet you it's just a prank" Kid and Black Star laughed

"how rude of you?" Maka said angrily "anyways, I'm going now, go to class first"

"i'm going to take a drink" Soul said aloud and secretly followed Maka

"why use such an obvious excuse?" Kid asked after Soul walked out of the cafeteria

"ehhhh... cause Soul doesn't want you guys to know he likes Maka" Daichi said bluntly

Daichi looked around, and no one looked surprised. "did you guys already know?" he asked

"nope" they all replied "but we had the feeling he did"

"ehh? But i must admit it is very obvious, he liked her ever since i could remember, but she is a bit... dense?" Daichi laughed

Tsubaki snapped out of her deep thought and asked "ever since you could remember? What do you mean? Did you guys know each other?"

"nope, not at all. I just felt like saying that"

"what the hell? Your just as retarded as the rest of them" Black laughed

"like your one to talk" Kid argued

Tsubaki went back into thought but still looked at Daichi in suspision

'i think she doesn't believe me, but she should not cause i'm lying, maybe she should cause it will make my job easier... but then again, i'm lying...'Daichi thought 'oh well, at least there is more drama now? These people are interesting, but sadly it's going to end soon...'

* * *

><p>"is she here yet?" a girl asked another<p>

"nope, not yet"

"what is taking her so long? Did you give the letter to her?"

"yes, i also wrote clearly; i need to talk to you, meet me later behind the school's gym. I'll be there waiting."

Then there was footsteps, "she's coming" they all whispered

Soul was hiding in the bush and Daichi appeared behind him

"shit that scared me" Soul whispered angrily when turning around to see Daichi's face right in front of his.

"shush" Daichi whispered back

"why are you here?" Soul asked

"oh cause i found this note in Maka's locker this morning, it said; i need to talk to you, meet me later behind the school's gym. I'll be there waiting."

"ehhhh? How did you know her lock combination?"

"don't underestimate me, i even know when Maka goes to sleep, the colour of her PJ's, her toothpaste brand, her favourite food, how often her mood changes, where she often hangs around, and many other things."

"WOWWW, a real stalker" Soul said in amazement, then came back to his senses and realised "if you had the letter then how did she know where to meet the person?"

"see, thats why i'm here, she must've received another letter"

Maka walked up to the girls who were gossiping, Soul and Daichi hid in the bush.

"your finally here" They all said

"who the hell are you?" Maka asked

"that is no way to treat your seniors" they laughed

"goodbe then" Maka said and walked away

"hayee come back here, don't you know who i am? I am Yumi, next to me is Kayla, Ria, Sherly, Karen, tiffany, Lola, Haily, yuko and kasumi"

"so?, i'm Maka. Have you ever heard of me?"

"that son of a bitch."

"no one calls me a son of a bitch, unless they want to go to hell that badly."

"ok, we went off subject here, look little girl" Yumi said aloud as the others circled around Maka "we don't like to hurt new students, so Keep your profile low and stay the Fuck away from Daichi and Soul, you don't even know who they are so don't go around talking to them freely"

"BAHAHAHAHAH" Maka laughed "why don't you tell them that? I'm the one who got approached"

"you fucking bitch, i tried warning you nicely"

"and i thought i told you to not called me a bitch, oh wait i forgot, old people forget easily, isn't that right you old HAGS?"

Yumi is burning with anger and so is the other girls, "Get her" Yumi yelled as they all ran for Maka.

"this is bad" Soul trembled from behind the bush

"yup, i agree, very bad" Daichi said also feeling scared and uneasy

"those girls don't know who they are up against, it's Maka we are talking about here." Daichi and Soul both said in fear "Rest. In. Peace" they both prayed.


	10. ehhh? who is this guy?

Maka smirked as the girls came running at her, Soul and Daichi shivered. Kayla ran up and threw a punch, which Maka dodged easily causing Kayla's balance to be unstable and elbowed her on the neck. Sherly ran up next burning with anger and kicked Maka in the face which was blocked by Maka's hand, Maka then gripped Sherly's foot and twist it to flip Sherly sideways on to the ground. Maka did not break a sweat, the other girl then realised the situation they are in, Sherly and Kayla their best fighters are gone in just a few second. They all charged at her and were defeated with light injuries.

"is that all you got?" Maka asked mockingly

They were all too beat to answer

"i guess i will take my leave then"

Soul and Daichi sighed from behind the bush, "lucky it was only minor injuries, let's just hope they don't get her mad again" Soul and Daichi crossed their fingers. But crossing fingers doesn't work this time... Yumi who was still able to stand stood up and grabbed a baseball bat nearby; she steadied her balance then took on big swing for Maka's head, Soul and Daichi was surprise. Red hot blood dripped down from the back of Maka's head, Maka clenched her her fist tightly and Yumi burst out laughing,

"see what you get for messing with us? Now scram bitch" Yumi spat.

"this is bad" Soul whispered

"very bad" Daichi agreed.

And they hid deeper into the bush. Then they felt a tap on their shoulder, they turned around too see another boy huddling up behind them

"who the hell are you?" Soul asked

"i was suppose to meet up with Maka" The boy replied

"so that is why Maka has two letters" Daichi interfered

"the situation doesn't look too good" The boy said "oh and if your wondering, my name is Taku. Shouldn't you go out to help Maka?"

"nope, it's death once you go out there now..." Daichi said with a loud sigh

"then, i will help her" Taku said happily

Daichi and Soul went pale, they looked at each other and gave a soft nod. Before Taku realised what was happening, he found himself tied to the trees trunk

"stay here, do not enter the battle field" Soul warned

"we don't want another dead body" Daichi continued

Maka laughed out loud, she raised her hand towards her head to touch the injury. She then turned around and looked at Yumi "hun, you did the wrong thing, you should've just acted like your dead"

Yumi trembled as she tried to grip the baseball bat tightly, Maka grinned.

"s-s-shut up" Yumi yelled as she swung the bat at Maka again.

Maka dodged and laughed, "i told you to just act dead"

Yumi did not give up and the bat another swing, Maka grabbed the bat and pulled it out of Yumi's grip, Yumi gulped as Maka walked towards her. Maka grabbed Yumi's shirt collar and lifted her off the ground, " playtime is over" Maka ginned. Maka punched the girls face, "That was for calling me a bitch, she punched it again "that was for calling me a bitch after i warned you" Maka then gave a harder punch "now this one is for calling me a bitch, thinking that you have won" Maka threw Yumi on the ground and picked up the baseball bat, Maka raised it high in the air ready to strike then Soul ran out

"STOP IT" he screamed "you'll become a murderer"

"oh, Soul what are you doing here?" Maka asked and dropped the baseball bat

"um... having a drink?" Soul said trying to avoid answering.

"thats nice" said Maka as she slightly swayed

"are you alright?" Soul asked

"y-y-yeah... f-fin-"

Maka did not finish what she was going to say and fell down, Soul ran up to catch her

"Oiii, Maka answer me" Soul yelled

"carry her to the sick bay, it's from losing too much blood" Daichi said "go first, i'll untie this guy, over here" Daichi pointed to Taku

"thanks" Soul smile and carried Maka to the nurse office.

"she was cool~" Taku whistled "i'm going to ask her out again, properly this time... not using a love letter, i'm just gonna tell her straight"

Daichi glared at Taku "you don't deserve her" he said in a serious tone and walked off

"wow... that was the first time i've seen him acting serious" Taku smirked

Taku waited for Daichi to leave, then he took out a pocket knife from his pocket and started to cut the rope. Taku used his left hand to pull open his facade

"free at last" he yawned and jumped over the schools fence "time to get my plans started" he grinned...


	11. Maka is WHAT? part 1

**authors note: oookkkkaayyyyeee, the update was a little longer than planned, sorry about that and this chapter is not as good as the rest, in my opinion but... it will get better... somehow... YEAH!**

* * *

><p>"Maka are you alright?" Soul asked as Maka slowly opened her eyes<p>

Maka yawned "good morning" _sigghhh_ "i haven't slept that well in ages" Maka stretched her arms and legs then rubbed her eyes, she saw Soul, then rubbed her eyes again "oh, hayee Soul, wassup?"

"what do you mean whats up?, you nearly killed yourself out there"

"oh, really?" Maka asked a bit confused

Soul was going to give a big long lecture which was interupted by Maka before he even started "AH! i just realised something"

"what?" Soul asked

"we have a meeting today, like right now"

"EEEHHH? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE"

At that moment, Daichi came walking in with a big sigh "so how are you Mak-

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT" Soul and Maka both screamed and dragged Daichi into the meeting room _am i being kidnapped AGAIN? _Daichi thought to himself _oh well, at least these two won't do any harm to me, oh wait, why is there so many people here? AH, THE MEETING I COMPLETELY FORGOT, sorry teacher, i've been dragged down to THEIR level sigghhhsss..._

* * *

><p>"AAARRRHHHH, the meeting yesterday was horrible" Maka sighed<p>

"i knnnooowww right?" Daichi agreed

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU DIDN'T DO ANY WORK, YOU DIDN'T EVEN JOG DOWN ANY NOTES" Soul yelled

"SHUT UP, YOU HYPOCRITE. YOU WERE ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME" Daichi and Maka both yelled

"about that..." Soul said hesitantly

The three of them left for class. Following behind them was Black star, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Kid

"they seem close" Liz said scratching her head

"they sure do" Patti giggled

"seems as if they have known each other since forever" Kid suggested

"i think so to" Tsubaki agreed

"HUH? What are you guys talking about? Why are we whispering? HUH? What's going on?" Black Star asked clueless, like always

"SHUT UP, YOUR ANNOYING" they all yelled and walked into class

Everyone took their seats and in the front was Maka, Soul and Daichi who was ready to talk to the class about their meeting.

"soo... what did the student council tell you at the meeting?" the teacher asked

Everyone in class went quiet, waiting for Maka, Soul and Daichi's reply

"about that..." Maka said hesitantly

"about what?" the teacher asked

"Soul would love to tell you" Maka grinned

Now all attention was on Soul

"um... she, the student council president said... ummm" Soul mumbled

"she said what?" asked the teacher

"she said to let Daichi talk"

The teacher looked at Daichi.

"about that" Daichi sighed as the teacher glared at them three "the president said that we should enjoy preparing for the festival and report to her anything we need to"

"oh, really? Thats nice to hear. I knew i could trust you Daichi" the teacher smiled

The three returned to their seats

"wow, you actually listened to what the president said" Maka complimented

"ammmaazzziiinnnggg" Soul agreed

"you think so?" Daichi asked

"yeah, of course" the both said

"ok... we will just keep it this way" Daich smiled and took out his textbook ready to study _'sttuupiidd, i was half asleep during the meeting, i made up that whole enjoying the festival and reporting to the president for help thing, these two are becoming more interesting, seriously how can people change that much?_' Daichi thought as he jogged down notes from the white board

* * *

><p>The festival was nearly here and everyone was very busy, people are running around with wood, decorations and paint. Maka who did not do much work, sat around and laughed at people's mistake. Soul who is working very hard trying to sew made many mistakes, he tried to unpick it but he couldn't, he ran out of patients and ripped the whole costume up in one go, which of cause makes more work for Daichi who goes around cleaning Soul and Maka's trouble.<p>

'the time is nearly here huh?' Daichi thought 'sigghss, this was ment to happen in the first place'

Maka got bored so she left her classroom and went to the neighbouring classroom, she opened the door and tripped on a cord which then destroyed all the equipments, Maka quickly stood up and tried to sneak out but too late,

"STOP RIGHT THERE" a boy with big circle swirly glasses and a split fringe called out

"i didn't mean it" Maka kneeled down and begged "don't make me pay for everything... i didn't mean it" she cried "i'll do anything"

The boy grinned and said "the main lead is currently in not feeling , and so we need someone to filll in his role"

"sure, sure, sure i'll do that" Maka agreed

"good" replied the boy

"sooo... what play are you guys doing?" Maka asked feeling pumped and ready for action

"romeo and Juliet" replied the boy

"urhhh... never mind, pretend i never accepted your offer"

"why?"

"cause romeo and Juliet of so... mushy and fluffy"

"then looks like you want to pay for all the equipments"

"scratch that, i'll take the role" Maka sighed...

* * *

><p><strong>maka: i'm gonna play juliet in Romeo and Juliet<strong>

**Swirly Glasses Boy : urrrhhh, no, you will be playing Romeo.**

**Maka: HUH?**

**Swirly glasses Boy: i said 'we need someone to fill in _his_ role'**

**Maka: but i'm a girl**

**Swirly Glasses Boy: ummmm, no, you only look like one. your a monster D:**

**Maka: MAKAAAA CHOPP-**

**Swirly Glasses Boy is flat on the floor.**

**Author : it gets really annoying and tiring to keep writing 'Swrily Glasses Boy' so... please tell them your name**

**Swirly Glasses Boy : Taku...**


	12. Maka is WHAT? part 2

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?" Liz, Patti, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Daichi and Soul yelled "YOUR GOING TO BE ROMEO?"

"SHUT UP" Maka screamed "no need to be surprised"

"so... you just accepted their offer because they asked?" Soul asked

"nooo, i broke their equipment, this is my way of saying sorry, but i can't pay for it"

"that makes more sense" Soul laughed

"what do you mean by that? HUH?" Maka asked sharply

"urhhhh" Soul said as he slowly backed away.

* * *

><p>"Taku, what are you planning?' Daichi asked when they arrived at the rooftop.<p>

"hmmmm, nothing much. This is just to accomplish our goal" Taku replied

Sigh "just don't go overboard, ok?"

"heh, if that is the case then where is all the fun?"

"i don't like the sound of that, why do you need Maka back so badly?"

"our name has dropped badly since she left, i feel like going back to the top again"

"what will that give you?"

"nothing much, besides... i have other plans for Maka."

"just don't hurt her, or else you'll be sorry"

"heh, since when did you care?"

"since forever"

"you mean, since you guys first met?"

"yeah"

"this just makes everything more interesting"

Daichi yawned, "so? What are you going to do?"

"hmmmm, Maka is going to play Romeo... sooo lets see what happens yeah?"

"oh, i see what happened now, you purposely made Maka play Romeo"

"took you long enough"

"shut up, by the way, how is the play going?"

"horrible, i tell you... people are suppose to look prettier when they are in love, but... Maka just looks mental, to mental to play Romeo."

"BAHAHAHAH, she had problems with exprssing herself... it was becuase of her family problems." sighhh..."oh, i have been wondering, how many facades do you have?" Daichi asked

"including the one i'm wearing now, around about 20"

"wow, you sure have the money to make so many facades"

"hmmmm... a lot of money huh? Not as much as Maka has, i just remembered. Your a rich kid to aren't you?..."

* * *

><p>"HOW SHOULD I KNOW HOW TO READ THIS LINE WITH EMOTIONAL ROMANCE FEELING WHEN I HATE ROMANCE? NOT ONLY THAT BUT THESE LINES ARE CORNY" Maka yelled<p>

"again from the top" Taku yelled "sorry everyone for their hard work, but please try to bear with Maka"

"HUH? What do you mean by that?"

"your the only one not in role"

"thats why you don't put me in a play"

"so your saying you want to pay for it? for someone like you, it shoul be nothing, this small amount of money"

"I'M BROKE, sooo... lets do our best accomplishing the play" Maka smiled sweetly

Maka looked at her script and tried her best to remember all her lines, it has been three weeks since rehearsal and here was not much progress, Maka has been watching many fairy tales trying to get into character. It bad to waste all that effort now, Maka concentrated hard and said_ "__Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow" _

Everyone stared at her, "FINALLY" they all screamed "SHE FINALLY GOT THE LINE RIGHT"

Maka sighed in relief

"thats it for today" Taku said "get ready for the festival tomorrow"

Everyone walked home and Maka went into class to get her bag, she felt realy tired so she sat on her seat and decided to rest for a little bit but then fell into deep sleep. Soul then walked in, "eh? No wonder why she took so long, she was sleeping all along" Soul said to himself, Soul sat down on his own seat next to Maka '_asshole, things would've been much easier if you just went back, now even Daichi is here. Why did you bloody run away? I know we left you there but it was part of the plan right?' _Soul sighed...

"i need more meat..." Maka mumbled

"eh? She is dreaming about meat? Out of all things" Soul chuckled

"give me back my MEAT or you will be sorry..."

"What is with you and meat?"

"I love you, i'm going to marry you..." Maka smiled

Soul blushed, "who the hell is she dreaming of now?"

"i will definitely marry you one day... so wait for me... my meat"

Soul made a face, then sighed... "i should've known, it was the meat all along"

Maka then cracked up laughing "Snow White, where are you going?"

"now she is dreaming about... snow white?"

"come back Sleeping beauty"

"was there even such scenes?" Soul asked confused

Maka giggled to herself... "When the clock ticked 12, Cinderella grinned then said to the fairy god mother, can i trade you these glass slippers for a sneaker? It easier to do my work that way"

"BAHAHHAHAHA" Soul laughed "there is no much scene, what the hell? BAHAAHAHA"

Maka snored... Soul watched her sleep as the sun started to set, he then too, fell asleep... and Maka smiled. '_it was fun, it's not like time will last aye?' _Maka thought, she shed a small tear and went back to sleep...


	13. WHY? NOW of all times sigh

**authors note; okaye, ummm... i know this chapter is short but hope you guys like it. oh, and if i am updating later than normal, it's because i'm starting on a new fanfic. thanks to those reading until now, you'll be blesses ;)**

* * *

><p>"EHHHH?" Maka yelled<p>

"what zthe ell?" Soul mumbled "virst thing in da mornin' and i hear yelling"

"what are you doing here?" Maka asked

Soul looked around "eh? did I fall asleep?"

"how should i know" Maka screamed

"oh, right. I fell asleep when i was suppose to tell you to wake up"

"so we both ended up sleeping in school?"

"looks like it"

"what time is it now?"

"8:00, why?"

"if we go home to get ready now, it won't be too late" Maka said in a stern voice and dashed out of class with Soul running behind her.

* * *

><p>"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Liz yelled when Soul and Maka arrived at school<p>

"we had some trouble" Maka explained

"anyways, your play is nearly on"

"AH, SHIT. I forgot about the play"

Liz slapped her forehead, _of course you forgot, it's YOU we are talking about_

"CYAAA" Maka yelled and went to back stage

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Taku yelled when Maka walked in

Maka sighed... _is it just me, or have i heard this before?_ "what? You think i don't have a life to get on with?"

"what? You forgot that paying back the equipment is also part of life?"

"shut up, i'm here alright?"

"good, get change"

"i know, no need for you to tell me"

Maka went into the changing room "what the hell is this?" sigghhhsss... "out of all roles, i get this." Maka put on her costume and went out ready for the play.

"it's finally time for me to go on stage" Maka said excitedly, she peeped outside and saw a big crowd of people "oh shit, i didn't expect all these people, not only that but Soul, Daichi, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki is here, SHIT they are going to laugh" Maka took three deep breath _don't mind them, show them your hard work until now_ Maka thought

"oh, what a flashy party" Juliet said

_Thats my cue_ Maka thought _time to go on stage._

But before Maka went on, there was a loud CRASH.

"we are here to arrest you, Juliet"

_What the fuck? _Thought Maka _is this suppose to happen?_

Maka peeped outside again, on stage was Juliet surrounded by 15 people, all weary hoddies with a logo that says "HUNGRY FOR TROUBLE ;)"

"SHIT" cursed Maka, today out of all days "i finally get to show off my amazing skills, why do they have to come on such an important event?"

Maka made eye contact with Soul and Daichi, the three of them nodded then sighed "looks like we have no choice, gonna have to take them down" the three grinned.


	14. TIME TO KICK SOME BUTTS!

"TIME TO KICK SOME BUTTS" the three of them said

Soul and Daichi jumped on stage and loosened their ties

Maka walked out from back stage in her prince outfit.

"we're here to save you princess" the three of them grinned

Juliet blushed, of course she would. The crowds started to whisper, Daichi looked over at Taku, Taku smirked and waved goodbye as he walked away. _Fuck. Damn him_ Daichi thought _he promised not to hurt anyone._

The people in hoddies got into stance and so did Maka, Soul and Daichi _these guys aren't normal, they are part of the group _Maka thought

One of the people in hoodies swang his fist at Maka, which was dodged and punched by Soul.

"one down" Soul laughed

"three down" Daichi corrected as he took out another person

"no, four down" Maka said as she kicked one of them in the face "soo... how many more to go?"

"ummmm... 15 – 4 is... –

"11" Daichi interrupted while Soul was trying to work it out.

"thats a lot" Maka sighed

"no worried" Soul grinned showing his sharp teeth "we will take them all down just like the old day, isn't that right Daichi and Romeo"

"eh? Romeo?" Maka asked

"your still in the play" Daichi laughed

"oh right, _i am here to save you princess"_ Maka said in her prince voice as she did a back kick which hit another person in the face "10 more to go"

"8 more to go" Soul said as the smashed two person's head together

"5 more" Daichi laughed as he took out another three "they are easy"

"i know" Soul laughed

"i thought these newbies were strong, but without us, they are shit, no wonder why he wants me back" Maka giggled

Within another 1 minute, not even one minute... they were all wiped out. Maka, Soul and Daichi did not even break a sweat , the audience cheered.

"romeo, oh romeo. We now know your true strength and passion, we shall leave the princess in your care" Daichi and Soul bowed and left the stage. And this way, the play continued like it was supposed to. But, something was missing. Tsubaki...

* * *

><p>"who are you?" Tsubaki yelled after the people in hoodies<p>

They stopped and grinned. "didn't Maka tell you?"

"w-w-what? M-M-Maka? Why do you know Maka?"

"looks like she did not tell you, i feel bad for you... let me tell you something. DON"T. HANG. AROUND. HER. You will die one day if you do, she is not normal."

"SHUT UP, are you going to tell me why you know Maka or not?"

"did you just tell us to shut up?" They charged at Tsubaki

"you disgust me" Tsubaki sniggered, she has snapped

Tsaubaki against 15, Tsubaki punched and kicked them wildly, they are losing one by one.

"so, it's only you left huh?" Tsubaki laughed as she wiped her sweat, She ran towards the guy and punched him in the stomach, not knowing that there is another guy behind her holding a knife.

_What is this? It hurts, it's inside my back, it's dripping? It's warm... and red..._

Tsubaki fell to the floor and the guy ran away... Black Star who walked by stared in horror

"TSUBAKI" he screamed "fuck, who did this?"

He hurriedly carried her to the hospital and told Maka, Soul, Daichi, Kid, Liz and Patti what has happened.

* * *

><p>"TSUBAKI" Maka yelled as she ran into the room "who did this to you?"<p>

Everyone crowded around Tsubaki, Tsubaki smile sweetly and said "can i please talk to Maka alone?"

They all left the room except Maka just like Tsubaki requested.

Maka looked at Tsubaki.

"there is a lot of things we don't know about you right? Maka." Tsubaki started

Maka sighed... "so it is them after all right? The people in hoodies"

"yeah, so... tell me about it, isn't it about time?"

"why didn't you ask them?"

"it's better to hear it from you" _i did ask, they just didn't answer properly..._

Maka smiled, "yeah, thanks, sooo... it all started like this, me, Daichi and Soul were all childhood friends. Shiki, a friend we met in primary school was always bullied, we stood up for him and how should i say this? We spoiled him too much, every time he gets bullied we would always beat them up for him, we taught him how to fight and then he went a little overboard... he wanted to start a gang cause he wanted to prove that he is strong now, we obviously are part of the gang. Everything went well, we reached the top of the ladder and people of our kinds respected us but then a new gang showed up and on the day we were suppose to raid that gang, he betrayed us. He betrayed me, more like it. We had an argument just before the battle and when the time was critical he just left... so did Soul and Daichi"

Maka lifted up her shirt, on her back was a big scar "this, was after they left, i got stabbed" Maka continued "and sooo... i left the group, i know that Soul and Daichi are not really at fault, they just wanted to protect me. Shiki told them "leave Maka here, she will survive. If we stay here any longer then she will die as well as the rest of us", at first they didn't agree to it but then the situation got worse, our people were defeated badly and Shiki told them to call for help and so they did, not knowing that Shiki planned to abandon me all along"

Tsubaki looked shocked.

"sooo... thats the end of the story, are you scared of me?" Maka laughed

Tsubaki shook her head and began to cry, she reached out and hugged Maka, "i'm sorry" Tsubaki sobbed "i'm sorry for doubting you"

"you shouldn't be, i deceived you" Maka said trying to hold back her tears

"i should have known better, you didn't deceive us, we just never asked. Remember when you first came to school? On the first day you told all of us "hi, my name is Maka, nice to meet you all, oh and i hope to make friends do fun things, i will try my best to study and live my life to the fullest" i thought you were pretty funny ever since then but what was really funny was the next day, you fell asleep during homeroom. We all laughed and said "didn't she say she will study?" later on that day you told us "i said that but... if i did study then it will be boring and if it is boring then i am not living my life to the fullest" do you remember that?"

Maka cried, "shut up, that was embarrassing"

Not soon later, Tsubaki went to sleep and Maka walked out of the room. She saw Dachi and Soul eavesdropping

"what the hell are you doing?" Maka yelled

"you know? Like um... waiting?" They both tried to hide the fact that they over heard to whole conversation.

Maka didn't look convinced

"were sorry..." they both apologized

"no worries, it was in the past, i hardly care cause i still have a life to get on with" Maka laughed "whats important is how did Shiki know about the play? Daichi didn't tell him... so how did he know?"

"how did you know Daichi didn't tell him?" Soul asked

"oh... i have been stalking Daichi for the past few weeks and he didn't see Shiki even once" Maka replied

"you stalked me? WHAT?" Daichi sighed... "you know Taku?"

"yeah" Maka replied "that fugly dude, what about him?"

"he is Shiki" Daichi answered

"what?... Shiki is ugly now?"

"NO. It was a facade, he has like 20 of them"

Maka grinned "are you betraying him now?"

"yeah... he broke the promise" Daichi laughed

"is the place still the same?" Maka asked

"the hideout?" Daichi replied

"yeah"

"yup, still at the usual place"

"let's go then, i'm going to straight things out once and for all" Maka smirked "he dared to stab Tsubaki..."

"YEAH, LETS GO" both Daichi and Soul yelled

* * *

><p><strong>author's note; did you like it huh? uummm LOLOL my story is nearly ending... D: only a few more chapters left... thanks for all your nice reviews and i hope you guys liked it up until now... oh and... i started a new story ;)<strong>


	15. SOUL! if you die, then your dead!

"the place hasn't changed" Maka sighed

"yes, it is still the same" Daichi laughed

"time to go" Soul interrupted

"oh right" Maka laughed "ahahahaha, time to end it! YEAH"

* * *

><p>"so, you guys have finally showed up huh?" Shiki grinned "oh, Daichi, you betrayed me?"<p>

"yup, i betrayed you, just like that"

Shiki sighed, "i never intended to kill any of you but... now i have a reason to kill you all, all except Maka..."

"what the fuck are you on about? You should want to kill me most" Maka yelled

Shiki laughed "as dense as always, Maka. Why would i want to kill you? I want to rule with you. I've liked you Maka ever since young, don't tell me you forgot that you turned me down?"

"urrhhh... did i ever turn you down?"

Shiki, Soul and Daichi sighed "she forgot after all..." They all said

"anyways, what is in the past is in the past. I need to kill Soul and Daichi now, would you please move?" Shiki asked Maka

"no, i'm settling it with you" Maka grinned "you stabbed Tsubaki"

"i didn't stab her, my underlings did"

"anyways, it is still somehow connected to you"

"oh, but are you sure you want to fight me? Your friends are in danger" Shiki smirked

"huh? What do you mean?" Maka asked

"oh, i get it" Daichi said "no wonder why you're the only one here although it is 'HUNGRY FOR TROUBLE'S' hideout, the rest of you underlings are after Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki right?"

"OH, that makes sense" Maka agreed

Soul sighed, "IF THAT BLOODY MAKES SENSE SHOULDN'T YOU GO AFTER THEM?"

"true that" Maka and Daichi both agreed "then who will fight Shiki?"

"i will" Soul said _cooly_

"why should you fight? And not me?" Maka asked

"have you forgotten who was the strongest out of us four?" Soul laughed

Maka grinned "i haven't forgotten"

"enough chit chat" Shiki said "i have grown stronger too, over the past few years"

"go now" Soul said to Daichi and Maka, they nod, then ran out.

"let's get the battle star-

"SOUL, IF YOU DIE, I WIL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU WON'T FEEL IT CAUSE YOU DIED BUT AT LEAST IT WILL MAKE YOU PRETTY FACE UGLY, SO YOU BETTER NOT DIE" Maka screamed "oh and be careful, he's coming at you" Maka said and ran off again as Shiki threw the first punch

"oh shit, that was lucky, i barely dodged it" Said Soul with his eyes popping out at the big crack Shiki just made on the wall "THAT IDIOT GIRL, DISTRACTED ME WHEN THE BATTLE WAS ABOUT TO BEGIN"

"i told you, i have gotten stronger"

"but, that does not mean i haven't" Soul grinned and punched Shiki in the chins.

* * *

><p>"BLACK STAR, KID, TSUBAKI, LIZ, PATTI! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Maka yelled as she ran towards them<p>

"slow down" Daichi said "i can't run anymore"

Maka ignored him and ran for the friends.

"yo Maka" Black Star said

"WHAT THE HELL?" Maka yelled as she looked around, people in hoodies were laying there unconscious, but there were like 50 of them Maka counted.

"oh, ummm... 51" Kid corrected as he pointed to another person in hoodies who is running around with Patti

"Patti, are you done yet?" Liz called out "hurry up and just finish it off"

Tsubaki grinned "no need to worry, although Black Star is a bit hollow up in his head, he is very strong"

"HAYEE, IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY TO SOMEONE WHO CAN DEFEAT GOD?"

Maka and Daich sighed, "we worried for nothing... OKAYE, WE SHOULD CELEBRATE WITH ICE- CREAM"

"YAY, ICE-CREAM" Patti yelled as she gave the guy in a hoodie a final blow

"now your done" Liz sighed

* * *

><p>"are you forgetting someone?" Daichi asked as they finished their ice-cream<p>

"who?" Maka asked

"by the way, where is Soul?" Kid asked

"AH, SOUL" Maka yelled and ran for the hideout

"there she goes" Liz laughed

"shouldn't we go after her?" Tsubaki asked

"naaa, we will just be in their way" Daichi grinned _i'll leave Maka in your care Soul..._

* * *

><p><strong>author's note; sigghhhss... it's getting closer and closer to the end D: hope you guys like this chapter although i know it is not much... sighs... i'm sad.<strong>

**but i'm also happy... CAUSE I JUST GOT 2 reviews for my new story 'my life is now starting' YAYAYAYA YEAH!**


	16. IT'S OVER!   Souls confession

"asshole" Soul cursed after taking a hit from Shiki. the battle was tense, they were both worn out. it has been going on for 1 hour. "time to end it" Soul grinned

"agreed" Shiki laughed, "it's the end for you" Shiki charged and Soul got ready. Shiki punched Soul in the face which was dodged but Shiki did not give up, he did a back kick which soul blocked by gripping Shiki's leg, Soul then threw Shiki towards the wall. Shiki's head hit hard and left a trail of blood as he slid down to the floor. Soul walked up to him "the result is the same as always" Soul chuckled "i thought you said it's the end for me? but your as good as dead" He kicked Shiki in the stomach then left.

* * *

><p>Maka ran for the hideout,<p>

"SOOOUUULLL" she screamed

"oh hayee, took you long enough. You finally came huh?"

"so? Did you die?"

"i'm still talking am i not?"

"so... did Shiki die?"

"nope, he is unconscious over there"

"thats nice, i thought he has gotten stronger"

"well i have too"

"yup, you have, now let's walked back, everyone it waiting for us"

"yeah"

Maka helped Soul stand up, _soul had won, there is only a few cut and bruises but he won._

"it's been a while since we are alone like this huh?" Soul said

"yeah, being like this sometimes is nice" Maka agreed as she helped Soul walk back

Soul looked at Maka, and blushed. Then he quickly looked away. _Fuck... i'll just go out with it_

"Maka" Soul said nervously

"yeah?"

"i-i-i like you" Soul blushed

"OH! LETS TAKE A PICTURE" Maka screamed as they walked passed a photo booth

"did you hear me?" Soul asked

"huh? Hear what?"

"never mind, let's just take the picture" Soul sighed

Maka and Soul huddled up close for the picture, 3, 2, 1 click.

"it turned out nice" Maka laughed "i'm keeping it"

"have it your way"

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, to Maka's apartment Black Star, Liz, Patti, Kid, Tsubaki and Daichi were already inside.<p>

"how the hell did you get in?" Maka asked

"oh, i picked the lock" Daichi smiled

"i taught you that" Soul laughed

"ANYWAYS, LETS PARTY UNTIL WE FALL TONIGHT" Maka yelled

"YEAH!" they all cheered

"aren't you curious about what just happened?" Maka asked Liz,  
>Patti, Black Star and Kid<p>

"why should we be?" They replied

"ummm... cause it was my fault" Maka Said hesitantly

"who said so? It was just some punk on the streets, and even if it was your fault you never meant for it to happen so we hardly care, it's not like you told them too"

"you know what?" Maka asked

"what?" they replied

"i love you guys soo much" Maka smiled, and they all grinned.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Maka and the group went up to the roof top at lunch.<p>

"THAT WAS BORING" they all yelled

"yup, the teachers lecture for skipping the festival was horrible" Liz laughed then looked over at Maka "why did you look so happy when she lectured you?"

"what? Maka looked happy?" Tsubaki asked feeling shocked

"IT'S BECAUSE MY GOD POWERS MADE HER CHANGE" Black Star laughed

"M-m-m- Maka..." Kid said

They all looked at kid, he looks like he has something important to say.

"d-d-don't t-tell m-me your a.."

"a what?" they all asked

"a SADIST" Kid blurted out

"HUH? A SADIST? That explains why she smile and looked happy when the teacher yelled at her"

"MAKA CHOPP- WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF CONCLUSION IS THAT? DON'T JUST AGREE AMONGS YOURSELF"

They all laughed as steam came coming out of Maka's nose

"she's angry" they all laughed banging their fist on the floor, Liz was laughing so hard that she is crying.

Maka couldn't help but smile... _i really love you guys, i'm glad the Shiki incident is over... but my time is over too..._

* * *

><p>"SOUL, please come to the nurses office, SOUL, please come to the nurses office"<p>

"Hayee, i think that announcement is for you Soul" Black Star said

"nnaaa, no shit, who else would it be for?" Said Soul "go on to class first, i'll come later"

"did you call for me?" Soul asked when he entered the nurses office

"yeah" said Alex the nurse "is Maka at school today?"

"no, why? We are going to visit her after school, she said she is sick"

"oh... right. She is sick." Said Alex, for a moment, Soul thought Alex was going to cry. "anyways, Maka told me to give this to you" Alex handed a letter to Soul, "read it after school" Alex said and waved Soul goodbye as he left the nurse office.

_What the hell is this? _Thought Soul, _oh wells, we will find out after school..._

* * *

><p><strong>authors note; i decided to add some fluffiness cause it's reaching the end ;) thanks for reading and remember to review. i owe you heaps. YEAH!<strong>

**and sorry for not showing the whole battle between Soul and Shiki, it was kind of hard to write for me so i just wrote the ending... i'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)**

**hope you guys liked it!**


	17. Maka, Soul The Box and The Promise

"Maka! Open the door, MAKA" yelled Soul "what the hell, she isn't home?" _oh, the letter_ Soul remembered. He opened the letter and began to read;

_Dear Soul,_

_Sooo. Looks like your reading my letter... ahahha... okay ummm you remember the place where we first met? It was the place we often go to when we were younger... go to that place yeah? And there will be another note. Hope you will be able to find it._

_From Maka_

"what the hell?" Soul said "is this some stupid game?"

Soul arrived at the place the first met, it was a park, he walked over to the sand pit and there was a note tied to a cherry blossom tree next to the sand pit, he opened it and it said;

_To Soul:_

_CONGRATS, YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR, seems like you still remember where we first met, of course you would because even i still remember. Okay, remember how you told me you have gotten stronger? Well lets prove it shall we? Lets prove it by digging YEAH okay, in the sand pit i hid something there, wanna dig it up? _

_From Maka_

"now really... what the fuck is this? Soul said as he scrunched up the paper "digging?"

Soul pulled up his sleeves and started to dig, before long her touched something a box, Soul opened the box and he saw some photos. The first picture was when Soul was younger; sleeping with scribble on his face. _What the hell? She still has this? That little flat chest girl... _

The second picture was of Maka hugging a bear that Soul gave her. Soul blushed.

The Third picture was a picture of them together, Soul remembered this picture, it was at the Phot Booth on their way home. _So? What am i suppose to do with this? _Soul wondered

Then he found a note it said;

_To Soul... again._

_GOAL, you have reached the GOAL. YAYAY happy? Surprise? Yeah? I kept all the photos!_ Soul, remember this box? We buried it when we were younger. I added our victory picture in it. Funny huh? You've been a great person to have around and... to answer your confession, i love you too. You thought i didn't hear you HUH? Well i did soo... do you like the answer to your confession? Haha. I wish i could have spent more time with you, but when i realised... it was too late. Soul by the time you read this, i'm probably not in this world anymore... i wish you happiness. We will meet again someday, promise me that.

From; Maka

"i have a bad feeling about this" Soul said and he ran to the nurse, "if anyone knows it would be her, she would know where Maka is" _i can still make it in time before the school closes if i run fast enough..._

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS MAKA?"<p>

"what do you mean?" ask the nurse

Soul held up the note and the nurse scanned through it.

"so the time finally came for her eh?" said the nurse

"what do you mean?"

"go see for yourself, around the corner of this school there is a hospital, she's probably there"

Before the nurse could say the next line Soul ran for the hospital

"looks like it's not going to be a happy ending," the nurse said solemnly... she started to cry softly "bloody idiot, just leave me a box of my favourite chocolate and disappear huh?"

Soul ran to the hospital and asks for the Patient Maka and they told him the room number.

He ran to that room and turned the handle and saw Maka with a big white cloth covering her. A tear dropped from his eyes.

"WAKE UP MAKA" soul screamed.

There was no reply.

"WAKE UP, I SAID"

Still no reply. Soul grabbed her hands and sobbed.

* * *

><p>The nurse called Black Star, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz and Kid and told then the story, they ran to the hospital to see Soul crying<p>

Black clenched his fist and tightly closed his eyes to keep him from crying. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME SURPASS GOD YET"

Kid went teary "WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME BUY THEIR LUNCH AT THE VERY LAST MOMENT NOW? HUH? YOU UGLY GIRL WITH PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL PONY TAILS"

"Maka..." tsubaki whispered

"i won't have anyone to laugh at for getting in trouble now..." Liz cried

"MMAAKKAA – CHAAAAN" Patti cried.

There was silence as they continued to cry...

* * *

><p><strong>authors note; i'm saaaddd... D: this chapter was so sad, even for me. i hope you like it though, this was suppoed to be a longer chapter but i decided to plit it into two... HAHAHA! remember to read and review THANKS ;)<strong>


	18. promise kept

Soul visits Maka's grave,

"SO, how is going Maka? Whats it like in the underworld? It's Valentine's Day today, you owe me chocolate when i see you again. By the wa, are you cold? It's freezing here." Soul leans his head on the gravestone, "so this is why you left the group huh? Because you knew you didn't have long to live... It's not good to leave your boyfriend here alone on Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong>author's note; okaye, i'm not in the mood for a sad ending... don't you agree that the ending should be happy? anyways this is why i added and EXTRA part... enjoy ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>A little girl was playing in the sand pit with some friends...<p>

"aren't my skills good?" a boy laughed, "i can beat god with this"

"ahahahahahhaha" a girl with short hair giggled "you say funny things"

Another girl sighed... "what is with you and beating god? There is nothing you can do"

"like your one to talk" another boy yelled "the only good thing about you is your pony tail, just cause they are a bit symmetrical you think you can make me buy you lunch every day?"

"AHAHAHAH, it can't be helped. She always have to stay in at lunch for sleeping during class, but that makes my day. It's funny that she got yelled at" a girl with long blonde hair laughed

"i feel bad for her, but i agree. It's funny and lively with her around" another girl with long tied up hair agreed.

"excuse me? Don't laugh at other peoples mistakes!" the pony tailed hair girl protested

"NO ONE IS WEIRD ENOUGH TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE EVERYDAY" they all yelled

"shut up, i know that, don't need to tell me. GEEZ"

As they continued to argue, another little boy came towards them.

"what are you guys doing?" he asked

"ehhhhh, you have white hair... are you really that old?" the blond pony tailed haired girl said out of curiosity

"oi don't say that it might be natural for him" the boy with three white stripes laughed

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY HAIR ALRIGHT?"

Before the the pony tailed hair girl can make another comment the boy said "and my eyes are naturally red too ok? Geez..."

"so why are you here?" they asked

"it looks fun and interesting so i thought i might join" he laughed

"thats nice... you called us _interesting_"

"anyways... my name is Soul, yours is?"

"Black Star, the one who will beat god"

"Tsubaki desu"

"call me Liz"

"i'm pattttiiiii" she giggled

"Kid"

"and i'm Maka... do you want some chocolate? I have some leftover..."

At that moment, red eyes locked with green eyes, a warm wind swept by and cherry blossoms fell over the sand pit

"waaaaa, so nice" Maka and Soul both synced

"don't copy me" Maka yelled

"you copied me" Soul explaimed

"it's _spring_ after all" they all said while Maka and soul continued to argue...

_Unless it withers, another flower won't bloom. It's through parting that there is a next meeting..._

* * *

><p><strong>authors note; DDD: with this... my story has come to an end. yes this is the end. i'm sorry if you did not like my ending, this was suppose to be a tragedy but i didn't want to make a sad ending for my FIRST EVER COMPLETED FANFIC!<strong>

**thanks to; **Alex-chan 1234, jUSTMiNAA, Ginjersnapps, Tackia, BesitosX, NaLu xxxx, Sparrow123, Animechic32541, Chibiapple, LoveMeLikeCrazy, WRITING IS TIRESOME YEAH, RynNightShade, SAHCB, Xireana, plzzzz, Jn0 6, bookbabe16, Spixie303, vintage87, Dalar8, greenlimes21, shanagi95 and thoes who have, read or scanned through or even just clicked on my story.

**for adding me to fave story, story alert. and speacial thanks to thoes who have reviewed, i love you heaps. (sorry if i spelt your name wrong or left someone out, you still know i love you right? if i forgot to add you then it's most likely because you fave my story, story alert it, reviewed or add me to fave author after i wrote this LOLOL)**

**i hope you have enjoyed my story until now. and... byes. you will be blessed ;)**

**please review ;)**

**this is really the END D: i'm sad...**

**you must be annoyed of me cause i talk too much... **

**but... IT'S THE END! DDDD:**


End file.
